efserver7thelegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
War
Guild War Guide Note: There really isn't much to guild war. Regardless of what your defense is, someone with higher KL will just waste you anyway. Due to that, there really isn't much strategy involved, or at least it's not as nuanced as you think. Guild War Benefits * Medal Bonus for War Rank * Guild coins for everyone that used a ticket * Guild points for everyone that used a ticket * If you win the attack you get some gems * Guild points to open raid with Defense Base In general, war battles last for the first 2-3 slots, so those are all that matter. Your defense should basically consist of: # Melee (Golem, Nod, T3 Pet unit) to stop the flood # Elf (Druid, SD, Sylph) to stop air cheese # Detector (Valk, Nod) to stop cloak # 4 and 5 can be whatever you want as they will almost never come out during war. Good options would be: # Something T3 you have a pet for # Something from the list above # Dark Spirit # Your core In general to prevent your troops from getting taken in war, you probably want 2 orc slots as opposed to other races as orc tends to be the least useful in raid. How the Barracks are Used on Defense The game says that the troops that come out of the barracks are random, but there's a lot of circumstantial evidence that seems to hint that it's not really "Random." Basically the game favors "full" troops as opposed to "not full" troops going down the tiers meaning: * If you attack someone with 100% full barracks, you'll get only tier 1 (Infantry, Skeleton Unit, etc.) on defense. * If you see 2 heroes from the same tribe, you will get tier 2 stuff on the second hero. For example, if they have 2 undead heroes in the defense base, you will get skeleton unit for the first and warlock for the second. * If their tier 1 units are still refreshing, you will get tier 2 units. If everything is refreshing, you will get tier 1 units again. Therefore, to run someone's raid, just throw attacks at them multiple times to basically use up their SW. Attacking Best offense is basically one that doesn't use troops so you can keep them for raid. To that end in general you're going to use pet units or something against their defense. If you have pet units, use them otherwise: # Use your T3 pet units to overwhelm # If the defense doesn't have 2 undead or 1 elf in the first 2 slots you can use fliers for a cheap win. # Use SD or DS for a hopefully cheap crystal snipe # Use melee, pushback, cloak (ex: Nod, Druid, Naga) Nod stops the front line, druid pushes it back, Naga snipes the crystal. FAQ Why less than 5 Heroes in the Defense Base? This tends to be done by guild raid carries as they need their troops to hit raid with. Should I participate in Guild War Yes. Why are you even asking this? Participating in Guild war lets you collect some guild coins, gems, and points for the guild to open raid with. It doesn't even matter if you win the attack, use your tickets. I don't have anyone I can attack That sucks. Category:Guides